User talk:Alexswill
Welcome! Congratulations on starting H20Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse My story Hi,I am Neno.I wrote a Marry Anne story.Since you are the founder of the wiki,i would like you to read it and post a comment.N.eno95 I am sorry about my grammer,English is not my language,i study it at school.My native language is serbian. Stories are very good.It is great how you made the Atlantis part of the h2o world.There is a comment about Aquamarine and some suggestions. Maybe you should send me a link of your facebook,if you have one.It would be easier to contact each other. I have seen the article about Jasmine,and i like it!She is a Queen and a mermaid in the same time.I adore her pets.She has really strong personality. About the site,i told but just few of my friends speak english (well enough to write stories),but i promise I will try harder. New book What do you think about the book i am writing? They are going to become a new mermaid/merman and then there willl be five of them.